


Sick Day

by TrueInitiate



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din deserves ALL the forehead kisses, Gender-neutral Reader, Grogu is sweet lil bab, god i love din so much, need that fluff yo, sick!Din fic, so many forehead kisses, sometimes Din just needs to be taken care of ya know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueInitiate/pseuds/TrueInitiate
Summary: The Mandalorian gets the sniffles, and his partner is having none of his usual "But honey I gotta go to work" attitude. Grogu just wants his dad to get better (because he loves him but also because he wants to go get some cookies).
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhhhhhhhh love me a grumpy but secretly soft dilf. Din deserves to be taken care of imo. Also sorry for like, any inconsistencies in the lore I know the very Bare Bones about the Star Wars universe sooooooooo, but hopefully that's not much of a problem in this fic at least since it's very closed cast
> 
> Brought to you from our Din-and-Pedro thirst discord server, where we are all extremely thirsty all the time lol. Especially dedicated to mandalorewhore on tumblr since I told you the other day I'd write something fluffy for you XD also thanks to mandalorewhore and deaelisu for proofreading we stan legends (thx u guys uwu)!!
> 
> any feedback is appreciated! good or bad, just be gentle lol XD

The sound of metal clanging together rang loudly throughout the hull. You were busy trying to get Grogu to eat something other than a small, wriggly animal for once (he had recently overcome a minor cold, and you had been stressed to the extremes trying to get the gremlin to eat anything semi-healthy for him) so the sudden loud sound made you jump and spill some sort of brightly colored jello all over your lap. Grogu giggled as you groaned down at your pants, wiping up the spill into a grimy oil-stained cloth you had on your tool belt. Grumbling to yourself, you stood up and scooped the small womp-rat into your arms, not wanting to give him to get into any trouble in the limited amount of time you’d be away. Maker knows the kid had the capacity for it. 

Walking down the hallway, you heard Din cursing to himself as lots of shuffling sounds emitted from the front of the ship. Rounding the corner, you saw Din struggling to his feet beneath the ladder that led to the cockpit. Eyebrows jumping to the top of your head, you wondered if he had somehow managed to fall down the ladder. You knew Din to be a graceful hunter, so to see him wheezing as he used the wall to leverage himself up had you stumped. A tug on the front of your shirt had you blinking out of your haze, and you hurried over to offer Din your arm. He grumbled but accepted it, managing to straighten up once again. Immediately, he held out his arms, and you complied by handing a softly cooing Grogu over. The kid wrapped his tiny arms around his father as best he could, still cooing softly and Din appeared to just melt. 

“Hey there ad’ika,” Din croaked, and you startled at hearing his voice so congested. Stepping closer, you peered up at Din and, frowning, gently took his helmeted face between your hands.

“Din, are you okay? Did you fall down the ladder?” Worry was clear in your voice, and you watched his reaction as your tone hit him. Din gently grabbed one of your hands on your face, while his body did an awkward kind of shuffle (a dead giveaway, for him, that he was embarrassed).

“Erm, yeah. I missed one of the rungs. I’m fine,” he replied before a coughing fit overtook him. He lurched away from your embrace, leaning against the wall as he was racked with coughs. The child gazed curiously up at his father from his arms, leaning up to try and pat the cheek of Din’s helmet. You gnawed on your lower lip, watching as the coughing fit subsides and Din slumps tiredly against the wall. In the year and a half that you’ve known him, you’d never once seen Din catch so much as a sniffle. Even if the man were badly wounded during a hunt he never slowed down, giving everything one hundred and ten percent, nearly causing you to have a heart attack every time he pushed his body to the extremes. Looking at him now, you could tell he was utterly exhausted. Every breath wheezed out of his lungs with a deep rattle as he leaned against the wall for support. Your heart contracted for your Mandalorian, the stubborn man who rarely, if ever, took a break.   
Well, he would now. Reaching out, you took the child gently from his arms. Din made a grabbing motion towards the two of you but halted halfway through the action. Your heart ached as he obviously wanted more time holding the little one. His helmet tilted towards you willfully so you cleared your throat, preparing to deal with a very stubborn Din.

“My love, I think you should go lay down,” You said, trying to make your voice gentle but unable to mask the firmness. There was absolutely no way you were going to allow Din out to hunt a bounty in his condition, no matter his skill. That was just asking for trouble and you loved the man too much to allow him to do something so dangerous when he should be resting. However, knowing your partner, it would be a tough sell. It was tough to keep him home even when the man was dying (as has happened on a couple different occasions).

Predictably, Din shook his head sluggishly in response. “I can’t cyar’ika, this bounty is slippery. He’ll get away if I take even a day off.”

You would cross your arms if you weren’t holding the little womp-rat in them. He was gazing wide-eyed back and forth between you and Din, looking like he didn’t know what the outcome would be. Huffing a little under your breath, you turned and placed Grogu on a nearby stack of boxes. He’d stay there long enough for you to deal with his father.

Turning back around to Din, you gently took his shoulder in your hand and began to steer him towards your bedroom. He protested and tried to bat your hand away, but he didn’t really put any true effort into getting you off of him. You took this as a sign that he was even worse off than you thought, and you hurriedly opened up the door to the room. Setting the light on low, you pulled back the sheets on the bed, then turned and dug around for a comfortable set of clothes for Din to sleep in. Facing him once again, you saw him swaying side to side in the doorway. Shaking your head, you lead the Mandalorian over to the bed and gently pressed down on his shoulders, getting him to sit down on the edge. Stepping between the v of his legs, you tenderly slipped the helmet from his head. Once you could see his face, all of your suspicions were confirmed. His eyes were bloodshot, the bags under his eyes were deeper than usual, and his normally curly hair was matted to his forehead with sweat. He gazed up at you and sniffled a bit, and once more you felt an ache of sympathy for the man in front of you. You could tell that he was definitely congested, and decided you’d go make him some tea after you managed to wrangle him into something comfortable. Gently, you stroked his hair off his forehead, leaned in, and pressed a soft kiss to the crown of his head.

“My heart, you wouldn’t let me go out or do anything if I was sick like you. Let me take care of you, please? I love you so much and to see you in such obvious discomfort hurts me too…” You thumbed at his cheek tenderly, looking him in the eyes as you spoke softly to him. You could see the fight visibly leave his body as he slumped forward, resting his head against your chest. Just as you thought, he really wasn’t feeling good at all.

“Maybe just a little rest will be good…” He murmured, and you took that as the victory it was. You kissed his forehead again before leaving to grab Grogu quickly before the little womp-rat could start trouble. Surprisingly, he was very docile and was actually sitting in the same place you’d left him. He crooned up at you as you scooped him into your arms, carrying him back into the room with his father. 

When you re-entered, you saw that Din had rid himself of his boots and was working on his vambraces, slowly stripping himself of the armor a little bit at a time. Placing Grogu in his own little cot next to your bed, you helped Din with the second vambrace before taking off his shoulder pauldrons. Next were the leg pieces, and you heard Din muffle some groans as he shuffled enough for you to easily rid him of the beskar. Once all of the armor was off, you helped Din raise his arms in the air and gently stripped him of his shirt. Normally he slept bare-chested, but you could see him shivering and knew it would be best for him to keep layers on and to conserve heat while he was sick. So you slid the comfortable, worn shirt you’d found in his chest over his head, helping him maneuver his arms when they got caught. 

Once his head was through you gave him yet another forehead kiss, and as you were leaning back you caught the slight smile on his face. He was gazing at you, enraptured, as you knelt down and slid his pants off. He had to wriggle his hips a bit to help you but they came off without much of a problem. Normally when you helped him remove his pants it was for more pleasurable activities than sleeping, but all you wanted at the moment was to take care of the man you loved and cherished above all else (the only other being holding a candle being the old baby sitting across the room and sending gently coos over to his father, as if he could sense the discomfort the man was dealing with). You gathered some old sleeping pants he used, and while they were frayed and had a few holes in them they were the most comfortable pair he owned, so you gently wrangled him into the pair. You also slid off his previous socks in exchange for a fluffy, warm set you’d bought for yourself a while back, but they ended up being too big for you. You had contemplated turning them into some sort of toy or pillow for Grogu, but now realized they served a far better purpose in nestling the world-worn feet of your beloved. 

You’d just have to buy Grogu a new toy the next time you visited a marketplace. 

Settled on your knees, you sat up straight and took Din’s face between your hands. His eyes fluttered closed, as he nuzzled his face into your palm. You never tired of seeing his face, even after these past months of being granted this gift. It never failed to humble you, that you had the trust and love of this man who had guarded his heart so fiercely for so many years. Every kiss, every “cyar’ika”, every “sweet girl”. It all had you melting more and more for the man before you. Even now, seeing him snotty and bedraggled only made you love him more. You realized the amount of trust that he placed in you to allow you to see him like this, to be able to take care of him and let him be vulnerable with you. You know that being vulnerable is something Din struggles a lot with, and every time he allows himself to be that way with you your heart sings in your chest. You did your damnedest to convey that to him at every opportunity that presented itself to do so, and you were glad that you were able to take care of him now. Leaning forward, you placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, before standing up and guiding him to lay back in the bed. After he was settled, you pulled the covers over him and tucked him in, earning a tired chuckle in response to your mother-henning. 

“Thank you cyar’ika,” He murmured sleepily, gazing up at you with bleary eyes. You brushed the hair out of his eyes once more, before placing a final tender kiss to his forehead.

“There’s no need to thank me. I’ll always be here for you when you need me, my heart,” you replied, before standing up again and gently taking the little one back into your arms. As you made your way out of the room, you turned the lights off completely before quietly shutting the door behind you. Grogu cooed up at you from the crook of your arms, and you smiled gently down at him.

“Let’s go get some tea prepared for your buir, huh my love?”

Grogu’s ears perked up at that, and he trilled happily up at you. Laughing softly, you carried him over to the very small kitchen nook aboard the ship. As you were steeping the tea, you realized something.

“I wonder if your dad picked up that sickness from you, little one,” you mused, considering the fact that Grogu had been sick only a couple of days prior. Thankfully, he hadn’t been affected by it as much as Din currently is, so you took that as a win. Hopefully, your Mandalorian would be back on his feet soon, for all your sakes. He really did make a terrible patient and was liable to get grumpy if he wasn’t back to normal soon. You sighed deeply, before turning and placing a kiss to the forehead of the little womp-rat himself, who was busy eating a cookie. So long as your little family was happy, you knew everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you want another work here where reader gets sick too XD idk if I'll actually right it or not bc inspo comes and goes more than the wind buttttttt maybe I will idk. hope everyone's having a good, or at least decent, new year!


End file.
